Kicauan
by akanemori
Summary: Leon & Piko—bagi Leon, suara Piko merdu bagai kicauan burung. #MeribaWhiteDay untuk Lily Kotegawa
**Kicauan**

By akanemori

Karakter bukan milik saya.

Untuk Meriba White Day.

* * *

Nagoya, Distrik Chikusa.

Peluh membanjiri leher Piko, musim dingin akan berakhir sebentar lagi, tidak heran udara yang telah menghangat sesekali menerpa kulit pucat Piko—Ditambah kulit sensitif Piko belum beradaptasi pada perubahan suhu yang meliar tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Piko menyeka keringatnya. Sudah ketiga kalinya Piko menatap ke arah pendingin ruangan untuk memastikan bahwa benda tua itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tatapannya datar, menatap pemuda di depannya yang tengah mendengkur dengan nyaman. Alasan pertama Leon di perpustakaan—menemani Piko. Alasan kedua—bolos pelajaran ibu Ann. Derita anak kelas tiga seperti Leon diantaranya adalah wajib mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, terlebih guru spesialis kelas Leon adalah ibu Ann yang terkenal akan tingkat ceramahnya yang diluar batas waras. Sementara Leon—sama sekali—bukan anak rajin, mencatat dan mencermati perkataan sang guru tersayang. Leon bukanlah anak masokis. Siapa yang tidak merasa iri melihat adik kelasnya pulang lebih cepat dari balik jendela yang dilapisi embun bekas musim dingin?

Dan ini juga sudah ketiga kalinya usaha Piko untuk membangun kan Leon yang tengah membuat pulau di meja perpustakaan. Piko membuka kunci ponselnya, layarnya dibanjiri oleh pesan dari kakak sepupunya. Tidak ada panggilan karena Haku adalah orang pendiam nan ketus sepanjang sejarah. Menceritakan soal Leon? Tidak, hal itu justru dapat menyulut emosi Haku, Piko tidak mau uang jajannya dipotong lagi hanya untuk membeli tisu di supermarket seberang.

"Haku..."  
igauan Leon spontan membuat Piko kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, manik hijau Piko menerjap-nerjap. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Leon salah menyebut namanya. "Leon-senpai... Bangun..." Piko tetap gigih. Kali ini kegigihan Piko membuahkan hasil, Leon bangkit perlahan dan mengucek matanya, rambutnya yang berantakan membuat penampilannya pantas ditertawakan. Tapi Piko tidak tertawa, hatinya tidak tergerak dan menganggap Leon terlihat konyol.

"Ah, Piko... Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Cukup lama sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan sejarah dunia dengan ketebalan perut gajah hamil," Piko bercanda tapi wajahnya masih datar. Bukan pilihannya menunjukan ekspresi datar di depan kakak tingkatnya, ia hanya tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

"Tadi aku bermimpi soal Haku," perkataan Leon menusuk Piko dengan telak, Piko memasang wajah aneh; diantara heran, kaget, dan marah—marah soal apa, Piko juga tidak mengerti—lalu apa urusannya dengan Piko? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak balikan kembali dan menghilang dari dunia Piko untuk selamanya? "Saat aku akan mengejarnya, kau mencegatku dari belakang," Oh, itu di mimpi, seandainya itu terjadi betulan, mungkin Piko tidak akan mencegat Leon—melainkan menggoroknya dengan indah.

"Aku ingat, aku masih memilikimu, Piko,"  
"Aku senang mendengarnya, Leon-senpai," wajah pucat Piko merona sedikit. Seandainya ia berada tepat di atas panggung suatu opera, banyak orang akan bertepuk tangan atas aktingnya yang terlewat sempurna.

Selanjutnya, Leon kembali terhanyut oleh rapalan materi yang membantunya nanti saat ujian masuk kuliah. Demi mengangkat nama baik sekolah mereka—yang berstandardisasi A dan semua siswa dijamin dapat mengisi bangku kosong di Universitas Nagoya—Leon harus membuang cap anak nakal darinya, terlebih di depan adik kelas kesayangannya.

Piko bukanlah orang bodoh, terlebih ia termasuk anak yang mampu berkomprehensif dibandingkan dengan anak-anak kelasnya "Leon-senpai masih menyukai Haku-nee?" pertanyaan telak yang mungkin jadi penentu nasib Leon.

"Mungkin—" Leon menggantungkan perkataannya, apa? Dia masih menyukai Haku? Tidak, Haku terlalu kaku untuk orang supel macam Leon, sekali lagi tidak, "—aku membencinya,"

"Oh, begitu," Piko tidak bertanya lebih, karena ia tidak peduli, cukup fakta tadi sudah mengenyangkan dugaan Piko.

Tiba-tiba saja Leon menariknya. Tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka bertemu. Piko merutuki kebiasaan Leon yang suka menciumnya tiba-tiba, Piko bukanlah permen atau pun nektar bunga yang sudah siap panen. Tentu saja ciuman tersebut tidak meninggalkan rasa apapun, karena Piko sudah mengatur bibirnya agar tuli akan perasaan aneh terhadap Leon, ia tidak pernah menggunakan perasaannya saat kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Hambar bagai sop tanpa kaldu dan rempah.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Piko—melebihi Haku,"  
Piko tersenyum. Untuk apa dia senang atas fakta tersebut? Piko bukanlah anak naif yang bisa luluh oleh perkataan manis.

"Senpai... Aku harus pulang," pesan dari orang tuanya—dan kedua kakak sepupunya—mengalir, sebagai seorang anak teladan, Piko tidak mungkin menetap di perpustakaan dengan Leon lebih lama lagi—dan demi semua hewan laut, siapa juga yang berencana bersamanya terus.

"Piko, boleh aku ke rumahmu malam ini?" pinta Leon, Piko tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Piko mengangguk dan memberikan Leon secarik kertas kecil, kusut, penuh lipatan. Tidak terawat. Itu hanya alamat rumah, wajar saja kalau kertas itu tidak mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang pemilik, kalau rusak toh bisa dibuat lagi.

"Senpai, aku tunggu," suara Piko sebelum pergi melewati pintu keluar perpustakaan—bagi Leon, suara Piko merdu bagai kicauan burung.

* * *

Nagoya, Distrik Chikusa seberang.

Saat itu waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam sore. Piko disana, menyanyikan lagu kesukaan ayahnya dulu, menceritakan tentang seorang burung gereja yang tidak dapat berkicau seperti teman-temannya. Burung itu dibuli, ditertawakan, diejek oleh teman-temannya. Tentu saja akhir dari cerita itu tidak sesedih nada lagunya, berakhir bahagia, sang burung memutuskan untuk belajar berkicau dari seorang anak kecil yang ia temui di rumah sakit. Ironisnya anak kecil yang mengajari burung itu berkicau meninggal karena penyakitnya, tentu saja burung kecil itu tidak mengerti, makanya lagu itu dikategorikan sebagai lagu yang berakhir bahagia. Karena sang burung tidak tahu menahu kalau _guru_ nya sudah tiada.

Lagu yang indah.

Seakan lagu itu ditunjukan oleh dirinya sekarang.

Sebentar lagi, orang yang dicintai—

"Kau sudah menunggu lama...?"

Leon tengah menenangkan nafasnya, dari analisis Piko, Leon takut membuat dirinya menunggu lama.

"Tidak juga, senpai," iya. Menunggumu seakan seabad, senpai. "Silahkan masuk,"

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah kayu ini?"

"Tidak, ini hanya tempat persembunyianku..."

Piko meletak kan secangkir teh di atas meja. Melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk sopan di atas sofanya, berhadapan dengan Leon. "Um... Senpai tidak meminum tehnya?"

Sebenarnya meminum teh panas bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk diminum pada malam ini, tapi apa yang tidak? Leon mengangguk dan menghabiskan isi cangkir putihnya.

"Jadi ada apa... Senpai?"

Leon berdehem, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya... Terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah," dan bertemu penghuni rumah yang selalu protes atas segala perbuatan Leon.

* * *

"...Senpai, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa untuk coklat dari senpai bulan lalu,"

Manik Leon membulat, dihadapannya terdapat setangkai mawar merah muda yang dihiasi sedemikian rupa dilengkapi dengan sepucuk surat. Wajah Piko memerah, sementara Leon tersenyum senang menerima setangkai mawar tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Piko,"

Leon tersenyum senang, matanya menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit tipis memancarkan ketulusan. Sedetik, Piko sempat memerhatikan senyuman itu lebih dalam. Ya, senyuman itu persis seperti anak polos yang baru saja diberi lolipop kecil saat ulang tahunnya, mungkin senyuman itu yang membuat Haku terjatuh oleh lubang menyakitkan yang dibuat oleh lelaki tersebut.

Kenapa kau tertawa.

Brengsek.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku kaget kau membalaskan coklat itu," yang seharusnya untuk Haku. perkataan Leon langsung dihadiahi anggukan cepat dari Piko. Kenapa orang seperti Leon harus menjadi orang yang dicintai Haku? Sebulir cairan hangat menuruni pipi Piko, "M-maaf, aku kebelakang dulu, senpai?" Leon mengangguk khawatir.

 _Halo. Hai, Senpai_

 _Mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku untukmu,_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat kok, senpai.  
_

Piko menatap refleksi dirinya, pucat dengan mata kosong, seakan boneka hidup.

Piko menghela nafas, "Haku-nee... Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu,"

Piko menemukan senyumnya lagi dan mulai melanjutkan senandungan lagu kesukaan ayahnya.

 _Selamat_ — _karena sudah merebut Haku-nee dariku. Selamat_ — _karena sudah sukses mematahkan hati Haku-nee. Selamat!_

 _Aku tidak membencimu, justru aku berterima kasih sudah menjadikanku harapanmu yang baru. Ya, aku tidak terkejut begitu tahu kau akan dengan cepat melupakan Haku-nee. Harus ku tekankan, Haku-nee sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu._

Leon menggeleng, tidak mungkin Piko menuliskan surat ini. Tidak, karena—ia percaya pada Piko. Leon langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berbekal dengan arah jalan Piko tadi,

"Piko? Kau dimana?" suara serak Leon, Leon memeluk perutnya yang mendadak sakit, seperti ribuan jarum siap menghantam perutnya sekarang.

 _Bukan berarti aku juga menyukaimu, senpai. Aku sungguh beruntung menjadi harapanmu yang baru, memberikanku keleluasaan yang lebar untuk membalaskan dendamku kapan saja. Oh iya_ — _memangnya aku harapan keberapa? Aku sudah mengetahui senpai sejak dulu, jauh sebelum senpai mengenal Haku-nee mungkin._

 _Senpai ingat dengan seorang gadis lugu yang bernama Miki?_ — _dia gadis yang manis bukan? Ah, atau memang senpai sudah lupa dengan mantan harapan senpai itu? Gadis itu lugu sekali_ — _sampai harus membuang nyawa karena diputuskan hubungan oleh senpai._

 _Lalu, senpai pasti_ — _sangat_ — _ingat oleh Haku-nee. Tahukah senpai nasib Haku-nee seperti apa? Hancur. Lebur. Bagai abu yang diterbangkan oleh angin musim kemarau. Aku bahkan sulit untuk mengenali dirinya yang lama._

* * *

Merah.

Persis seperti warna senja di pinggir jembatan bagian selatan sekolahnya.

Piko menatap luapan api tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Indahnya..."

 _Aku tidak berdosa. Apa salahnya membunuh seseorang yang_ — _tanpa ia sendiri sadari_ — _menghilangkan nyawa orang disekitarnya. Ah, pasti Haku-nee senang. Pasti Miki-san tertawa bahagia di atas sana. Mungkin nanti aku akan mendapat hadiah besar dari orang-orang di sekitarku karena sudah membunuh sang pembunuh._

 _Ah maaf, senpai tidak bisa membaca surat ini sampai habis ya?_ — _pasti tubuh senpai panas sekali ya. Tapi tenang saja senpai, setelah ini senpai akan merasakan panas yang jauh lebih besar dari panas ini._

 _Baiklah selamat tinggal. Sampai bertemu di neraka nanti._

 _Utatane Piko_

"Sampai jumpa nanti, senpai,"

Piko berjalan menjauh, berbalik arah dengan gubuk tua yang tengah dilahap api.

Bersenandung sebuah lagu tentang kicauan burung kecil.

Leon—masih di dalam gubuk tersebut. Tengah menjerit.

* * *

 **Halo, Lily-san, maaf membawakan fic ini disaat masa kepepet (baca: telat).**

 **Dan maaf endingnya. Yah, saia kehilangan inspirasi ditengah jalan, untung saja sebelum laptop saya eror saya sempat menyalin cerita saya di flashdisk (mungkin cerita ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang di laptop saya, maaf)**

 **Kau tahu, membuat adegan pembunuhan tidaklah mudah bagi saya, mungkin seharusnya saya memang keluar dari zona aman kesayangan saya. Sekali lagi maaf karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan fic ini sesuai harapan.**

 **Dan kalian semua yang membaca, selamat hari putih, bagaimana White Day kalian? Apa mengesankan atau mengesalkan?  
**

 **(Note: Jika kalian tidak mengerti dengan cerita ini, silahkan membaca 'Dia (Bukan) Harapan' karya mbak Lily Kotegawa)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **akanemori**


End file.
